The Lion's Last
by LaguNerd
Summary: I feel like I'm rambling, and that isn't like me I think. Makes me sound like my father right? But I can't stop thinking. Weird. (inner Squall monologue...the lion's met his match)


A/N: I honestly have no clue how this came about...it all just randomly popped into my head and just spewed out. Well I guess I can say that I now have killed off both my top favorite characters at one point?

Also points to whoever figures out who came for him at the end! It should be pretty easy to realize but...

* * *

There were little lights, pinpricks really, that glittered and glistened…..like diamonds I suppose would be a good analogy. Flitting and dancing in my eyes, so fast at times that I can hardly follow their path and other times as slow as molasses. They're pretty though. Reminds me of snow. Heh, I have my own personal snow storm, kind of cool!

With all these diamonds, I bet Rinoa would be happy. She loves diamonds, and all jewels. I wonder if she'll love the diamond sitting in my pocket more. It's only one though….but she might like it I think. I wonder if her face will shine brighter than these diamonds when she sees it, I bet it will. Her face always shines the brightest. But it's hard for me to remember her face now….why?

I worried, for a moment, if something was wrong. But the feeling was soon muted when faced with the pretty diamonds. Glinting just like Shiva does at that moment before she attacks. Hey! That's a good name foe them! Diamond dust! Maybe Shiva's playing tricks on me….I try to ask but she won't talk to me. I wonder why, she's never ignored me before. But yet again, worry is quickly washed away as the snow falls faster.

Hey! Maybe if enough falls I'll be able to make snowballs, get Seifer back for what he did to me last year. But….didn't that happen when we were kids? How long ago was that? How old were we? How….how old am I now? Why are things so muddled….why can't I remember? Oh. That's right, the GF's. It's their fault. They make us forget. But why isn't she talking to me?

Wait. I hear voices now. But….that's not Shiva's voice I don't think. They sound familiar though, and worried. They're loud but yet I can't understand what they're saying. Shut up! You're interrupting my snow storm! And now someone is shaking me, don't do that! But….hey look at that! Snow globe effect! Don't stop shaking me, but please stop talking.

I feel like I'm rambling though, and that isn't good….isn't like me I think. Makes me sound like my father right? Is that good though, or bad? Moron….right. So it's bad. But I can't stop thinking. Weird. Hey, wonder what Laguna's doing right now though. Probably sneaking away from Kiros, heh. He never likes doing paperwork. Then again, neither do I. Rather be out fighting….more exciting. Wasn't I out fighting just now though? Then why am I laying here? Oh right. Watching the snow.

The snow is falling faster now, can hardly see anything but it. So bright and yet things seem dark. How does that work? Someone's shaking me again. I suppose it's bad that I can't respond? But it's only because the snow is so distracting. Can't help that.

And shouting again. This time I can make out a word….or is it a name? Squall. Is that…..my name? Why can't I remember? That should worry me right? Oh right. The GF's ….and the snow.

The darkness is starting to obscure the snow. Come back snow! Now what will I watch? I can't hear the shouting anymore either, did they stop? Or did the darkness take that too? Even the shaking is almost unnoticeable….why? Shiva, come and blast this darkness away! I want your diamond dust back!

Even my thoughts are coming slower now. Good I suppose, maybe now I won't sound like my dad. The darkness is all around me now though, and I'm afraid….but there is no one to help me. I'm….alone? Now I'm shaking myself, or at least I think I am. This darkness is suffocating me, taking away everything I know. And yet, I can't seem to fight it.

But there! A hand grasps mine, and I look up into eyes mirroring my own before the darkness takes all. But I'm not afraid this time, because….now I'm not alone.


End file.
